


Hello, Dolly

by Lexalicious70



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, kinky cosplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: Quentin gives Eliot the gift of a real-life sex doll, with a little help from Margo.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kinktober Horror Erotica Collection by Quentins_Quill





	Hello, Dolly

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober: The Queliot Edition, day 29, "I'll be your doll."

“You know, I think I’ve outdone myself!” 

Margo circled Quentin, reaching out to make a few adjustments to his hair, then to the red briefs he wore. 

“Quit squirming! I made you up for El, not so I could grope you!” 

“Does the pull cord work?” Quentin asked, and Margo reached around him to tug a cord from a hidden device on his back, about the size of a pack of cigarettes, then let it go to watch it retract. 

“Just don’t get it wet.” 

“Or feed it after midnight--ow!” Quentin exclaimed as she pinched him. 

“Sex dolls don’t make references to cheesy 80s horror movies!” 

“Okay, okay!” 

“Let me hear your pull cord voice,” Margo said, and Quentin cleared his throat. 

“Hi, my name is Quivering Quentin, and I like you.” 

“Not bad! A bit less Marilyn Monroe though, more seductive, less breathy.” 

“My name is Quivering Quentin. Pull my string and we can play together!” 

“Perfect!” Margo slapped his ass in approval. Downstairs, the main cottage door opened and shut. “That’s Eliot! Lie down on the bed and I’ll send him up.” 

Quentin obeyed as Margo trotted out and down the stairs, reflecting on how he’d ended up cosplaying as a sex doll. 

The three of them had been drinking quite heavily one night the week before, celebrating the autumnal equinox (which was, Quentin suspected, an excuse to sample the new fall wines) when talk turned to sex, as usual. As they opened a fourth bottle of the new local Pinot, Eliot lamented he’d never had the chance to own a realistic sex doll. 

“What a comfort it would have been on those long cold winter evenings!” He had sighed. Margo, who missed nothing, even when she was in her cups, stored that information away and approached Quentin with her idea a few days later. 

“It’ll be fun! And you can show El that you have a kinky side--something he’ll appreciate as your partner.” 

So it was that Quentin agreed to the game, allowing Margo to affix the pull cord system on his back with magic glue that wouldn’t harm his skin and to put eyeliner on him. He felt silly but a bit curious as well; Eliot was so mercurial, and life as his lover usually kept Quentin on his toes. 

The bedroom door opened and Quentin kept as still as he could, his mouth slightly open. Eliot’s face hovered into view, his amber eyes reflecting surprise and curiosity. 

“Margo told me there was a very special gift on my bed, and my my, she wasn’t joking!” He pulled Quentin into a sitting position, exclaimed at the pull cord on his back, and yanked it. The thing vibrated against Quentin’s skin as the rope retracted with a pleasant whirring sound. Quentin turned his head and moved his arms. 

“My name is Quivering Quentin, and I’m here to play with you!” 

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Eliot murmured, but his tone was intrigued instead of amused. He pulled the cord again. 

“My name is Quivering Quentin and I like you very much!” 

“I like you too, little doll,” Eliot replied as he stroked Quentin’s hair, which Margo had styled to resemble a Ken doll. “What kind of games can you play with me?” He pulled the cord. 

“I’m Quivering Quentin, and I love to suck cock!” Quentin replied, and Eliot grinned. 

“Do you? And are you fully poseable?” Eliot asked, tugging Quentin to his knees. Quentin kept himself pliable and knelt, then went to all fours as Eliot directed him that way. “What a pretty doll you are!” He praised as he pulled Quentin’s cord. 

“I’m Quivering Quentin, and I’m going to blow you,” Quentin said before opening his mouth and sucking the head of Eliot’s cock up between his lips and teasing the head with his tongue. 

“God,” Eliot moaned, plunging his big hands into Quentin’s tawny hair. “God, that’s so good baby, yes . . .”   
Encouraged, Quentin took as much of the hardening rod into his mouth as he could and began to bob his head, making low, pleased sounds in his throat. The red briefs he wore were starting to feel tight, the material distended in front. He ran his tongue along the underside of Eliot’s cock, tipping his eyes up to Eliot’s in adoration. Eliot’s breathing sped up and he touched his own chest, flicking his long fingers over the erect points of his nipples before stroking Quentin’s hair. 

“ _ Mmmmm, mmmm _ ,” Quentin’s head bobbed faster and Eliot groaned. 

“Oh, my sweet dolly boy,” he sighed, his hips starting to work. “Fuck yes, suck me . . .” His cheeks and neck began to flush rose and he tipped his head back, dark curls tousled. “I’m gonna come, baby, I’m--” His hips gave a sharp buck and he trembled as he came, pulling back a bit so his lover didn’t choke. Quentin swallowed some and the rest dripped down his chin. Eliot rode the wave of pleasure and then pulled away with a satisfied sigh. Quentin looked up at him and Eliot laid him down and tugged his briefs off. 

“Eliot loves his Quivering Quentin,” he murmured as he started to stroke his erection. “So very much . . .”

It didn’t take long. Less than five minutes later, Quentin came hard over Eliot’s hand, crying out his name. Eliot watched as bliss wrote itself all over Quentin’s expression before he slumped back, gasping in delight. 

Later, after helping Quentin take off the pull cord system (and making a mental note to ask about that magical glue she’d used,) Eliot laid on his back in bed with Quentin asleep in his arms, a relaxed smile on his lips. Eliot stroked his hair and chuckled a bit. 

_ I can’t believe he did that for me,  _ Eliot thought to himself as he leaned down to kiss Quentin’s forehead. 

“Sweet dreams, doll.”

  
THE END 


End file.
